New Place, New Everything
by mistress of the sakuras
Summary: My 1st fic. Umm Sakura has just moved to tomoeda and is attending the university. The gang hasn't met. She still controlls the clow cards but is done collecting.-- What?? something to do with accidents,Syoaran & shoes?..Mite be S&S, E&T. Enjoy! R&R PLz
1. New start

New Place, New Everything By: Mistress of the Sakuras  
  
Thoughts are in italics  
  
Plot: Sakura is attending the University in Tomoeda. She just moved here and has never met the 'gang' yet. She does have magical powers and still collects cards. (I know.she a little old to collect card still rite??) She does not live in a dorm because he father teaches at the university and they live fairly close to the campus. Touya now has a Job too and so does Yuki  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. If I did. well lets just say it wouldn't be as great as it is now.  
  
It begins  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh, ohh it's morning already???," Sakura says groggily while trying to find some thing to throw at the alarm clock to stop it from doing its job. Sakura is feeling every inch of the area around her to find some thing. Finally she grabs a hold of some thing and launches towards the clock.  
  
"Hey watch it there Sakura!!!" The launched object stops itself inches away from a face slam to the clock.  
  
" Sorry Keroooooooooooooo." Sakura mumbles while pulling her bed covers over her head.  
  
"That's the 3rd time this week! I don't care how comfy your bed is now, I'm sleeping ELSE WHERE now." Sakura giggles at his comment and slowly sits up and feel for her slippers with her toes. After she gets them on she heads towards the bathroom to tidy herself up for her big day ahead of her. It's her first day of school in a new place. After she was done all her preparations she ran down the stairs in her blue and white uniform (A.N. Yes they have uniforms at the University).  
  
" Hey kajuii, pass me the spoon will ya," Touya says will reading the newspaper.  
  
"Gladly!" Sakura gets a spoon and launches it at her brother, and once again he catches it with no problem.  
  
"Not bad this time kajuii. But next time add a little more speed and lift your elbow up." Sakura has chucked a spoon at her brother almost every morning because almost every morning he's called her a kajuii, and every time she throws something at him. Over the years he has given her a few pointers.  
  
"One of these days I'm going to get you!!" Sakura warned.  
  
" Don't make me laugh, I'm eating."  
  
"Stop it you two. Just eat your breakfast." Fujitaka handed his daughter her breakfast. " Do you need a ride to school??" he asked her.  
  
" I'm fine. I figured I would blade to school and get to know this area better. This reminds me of something. I won't be home till later on tonight. I'm going to the library after school. Don't worry I'll be home for supper."  
  
"Alright then." He answered with his usual smile.  
  
After Sakura finished her breakfast she ran back to her room to get her stuff.  
  
"Kero, remember to stay out of site okay? Or there will be no more video games for you for a while." She warned the fluffy animal.  
  
Kero pouted. "It's not fair! Here I am, the Guardian Beast of the Clow Book, black mailed by the video games. What type of world is this? At least throw in some sweets or better yet.PUDDING!!!!" he exclaimed whaling his tiny arm in the air.  
  
"Fine but you won't get them till after I come home, but till then I want you out of there site. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" Kero said shaking Sakura's hand.  
  
After their little agreement Sakura got an early start on her way to school. Her day began quite fine. "Around the corner, and past the large tree," she said to herself while doing so. On her way to school she also passed by the penguin park. Wow, this park is really cute and nice. It reminds me of the one back at home, she thought. She turned and skated backwards so she could get a longer look at the park. Unaware that had practicly reached the University and some one was walking in front of her.*CRASH*, she accidently skated into someone.  
  
"I'm soooooo sorry," Sakura said helping the young man who she bumped into up.  
  
"No really, it's my fault, I should have been looking as to where I was going, " said the young man picking up his books.  
  
"Here let me help with your books." Sakura bent down to help with his books. She soon noticed that the boy was wearing the same uniform as her but in a male version. "You attend the University of Tomoeda too?"  
  
The young man lifted his head and they made eye contact. She has a very powerful aura and isn't that ugly either., he thought memorized by her beauty. "Y-y-yes," he studdered bringing himself back to reality, "and I am assuming you do too? I'm in my first year." He said flashing a breath- taking smile at her.  
  
"Same here," she replied with a slight blush on her cheeks. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Yours?'  
  
"Please to meet you. I am." *RING* The bell went. ".Going to be late." He replied.  
  
"Same here. What class are you off to?"  
  
"I'm off to Math first in the sora building."  
  
"Me too. Would you like to walk there together?"  
  
"Sure ."  
  
And the two were off to there math class.  
  
"What is your name again? I didn't quite catch it," Sakura asked.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. Yeah I know it's still pretty cheesy. I just started. Give me a break. Plz review but no flames plz. Well I'll write my next chapter as soon as possible k? If u have ne cool ideas, e- mail me =)! Byes for now 


	2. Chemistry???

New Place, New Everything By: Mistress of the Sakuras  
  
Thoughts in italics Scene Change ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Review: Chapter 1  
  
"Please to meet you. I am." *RING* The bell went. ".Going to be late." He replied.  
  
"Same here. What class are you off to?"  
  
"I'm off to Math first in the sora building."  
  
"Me too. Would you like to walk there together?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And the two were off to there math class.  
  
"What is your name again? I didn't quite catch it," Sakura asked  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol." (A.N. Ha Ha you guys thought that it was gonna be Syaoran didn't you?)  
  
"I just moved here not to long ago so I'm just adapting to this place as we speak. I don't really know anyone around this town."  
  
"Ohhh, well then, I guess I'll just have to show you around and introduce you to my friends and my girl friend." (A.N. Hey he can still say that she is beautiful and be mesmerized by her beauty and still have a girl friend. Can't he?)  
  
"That'd just be great." She said with a smile. "But first lets get to class." And off the two went to their Math class.  
  
Throughout the class Sakura was trying not to fall asleep. The teacher Mr. Fujimar was pretty dull. Sakura looked around at the students. How can none of them not be falling asleep? This is really boring! She thought to herself. However when she looked around she did catch quite a few guys smiling at her and staring at her. There were even a few of them holding up their phone numbers on a piece of paper. She giggled whenever that happened. After a gruesome and entertaining morning of math the bell finally rang. Sakura got up and stretched all of her bones and even yawned a few yawns, which made her eyes water.  
  
"How can anyone sustain all this torture?" she said to herself out loud while whipping her eyes.  
  
"Better get used to it, it's just the first day. There are still many days ahead," said male voice.  
  
"Hoeee?? Oh Hiiragizawa-kun, it's just you scared me."  
  
"Please just call me Eriol and would it be alright if I called you sakura? Also one more question.what is exactly was that thingy you just did?" he asked while scratching his head. If she really is who I think she is, she is pretty strange.  
  
"Ohh it's just a habit that I have," she giggled, "it's what I usually say when I'm surprised and you just kinda surprised me so it kinda flew out of my mouth. And sure you can just call me Sakura." Sakura blushed a little but not enough to show.  
  
"Well what class do you have next?"  
  
"Well I have Chemistry next in the harereu building. What class do you have next? She started to pick up her books and empty it into her bag.  
  
"Oh I have Computers next."  
  
"Well I guess we off to separate places then."  
  
"But hey at lunch do you want to meet up so I could introduce you to my friends? You'll get along with them great."  
  
"That'd be great. Just name this time and place and I'll be there."  
  
"By the big how about just out side the Sora front doors at 1:00pm?"  
  
Sakura nodded and said her farewell and left off. While Sakura was walking out side to her next class she accidentally bumped into someone again, however this person that she bumped into wasn't as nice as Eriol was to her and also he was carrying a hot cup of coffee.  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
"AHHHHH hot hot hot hot!! Hey watch it," the male voice boomed with an angry tone.  
  
Sakura looked at the young man. Wow, he is pretty hot., then she remembered, she had just spilt coffee allover the guy. Sakura bit her lip. Today wasn't her very best day. "Gomen, I didn't really didn't mean mean to." She went over to help wipe off the coffee.  
  
"Yeah sorry isn't good enough!!! This is not gonna come out!" the man said trying to wipe of the coffee.  
  
Sakura took a pack of tissues out of her backpack. The pack of tissues had little cherry blossoms all over it and the tissues were pink. "Here take them so you can use them to wipe yourself dry."  
  
Sakura took out a tissue and started to wipe him dry. The young man looked at her. Well at least she's pretty sincere. Not bad looking either, but blehhh, look what she did to me, I smell like coffee. "Just give the pack to me and be on your way," he said as he took the tissue from Sakura.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help? I really owe you one now."  
  
"Just.Just go" he turned around and started walking to the men's room.  
  
This has not, I repeat, has not been a good day, Sakura thought as she walked away in the opposite direction. Well the guy did take it pretty well, I mean I spilt coffee all his uniform. I mean if it was me, I'd go ballistic. I wonder what is name is. Will I see him again? I really have to make it up for him. Why am I thinking of him soo much? Before Sakura new it, she was already at he chemistry class. Sakura chose a seat in the fourth row at the end. Not long after the bell rang.  
  
"Welcome class to your first day of Chemistry, I am Mr. Kyoto, your teacher for the rest of this semester. I wish that one is ever late." Suddenly he was interrupted by a knock on his door. He walked over to the door and opened it. At the door was the same student that Sakura bumped into on the way to this class. "Well Mr. Li, you joined us just in time when I was talking about LATE students." The class chuckled. "Sit down and well just continue the class." The boy bowed and sat in the third row, the only seat left which happened to be right in front of Sakura.  
  
Syaoran looked at his surrounding and spotted Sakura. "Oooohhhhhh, " he moaned, "This is gonna be a long semester." Syaoran sat down and the class continued. Throughout the whole class Sakura was daydreaming. Hmmmmmm, How can I make it up to him? Suddenly she was interrupted.  
  
"Hello????? Tissue girl???"  
  
Sakura snapped back to reality "Hoeee?"  
  
The young man with Auburn hair just looked at her with a puzzled face on and was trying to figure out what she had just said. "Mr. Kyoto has just paired us up to be lab partners."  
  
"Ohhh, sorry, were you calling me for long?" Sakura blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"No, just for about 2 minutes. You ready to get started now tissue girl?" He was getting a bit frustrated.  
  
"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, you can just call me Sakura. Sorry about what happened to day. I swear I'll make it up to you."  
  
"It's okay. The name is Li Syaoran. Just don't spill anything on me and I will not blow up on you." He gave Sakura a little smile and she smiled back. Syaoran continued to explain the lab and such. The class was going great until Sakura had to transfer the acid into a beaker.  
  
"What the next procedure?" Sakura asked  
  
"Well it says that were supposed to pour 50mL of that bottle of acid over there into a beaker," said Syaoran pointing to the acid. Syaoran reached for the acid.  
  
"It's okay, I'll do it." Then Sakura reached for the bottle.  
  
"Are you sure about this??" replied Syaoran doubtfully.  
  
"Positive!" Sakura smiled "I may have spilt coffee all over you but I doubt I'll spill acid."  
  
"Ooookay., if you say so." He looked at her with a worried face.  
  
While Sakura was dealing with the acid, he was dealing with something else  
  
"Okay," Sakura said to herself, "Now I'm supposed to pour 50ml into the beaker, or is that 100mL?" While Sakura was trying to figure out the amount she accidentally spilt some of the acid on Syaoran's new black shoes.  
  
"You done with that Sakura?" he asked with his back still turned to her.  
  
That knocked Sakura back into reality. "Ohhh, almost." That when Sakura suddenly noticed the acid burning right through Syaoran's shoes. "Ohhhhhh no! What have I done," she whispered to herself. Sakura bent down and tried to wipe off the acid.  
  
Syaoran suddenly noticed that some thing was touching his shoes. Just when he was about to turn around Sakura thought Oh crap, how am I gonna prevent him from seeing his shoes??? Umm ummm. think BRAIN!!! And just then he turned around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hehe Cliffhanger well that's about it for now. Please review and give me some ideas. Thanks for reading (=^o^=) Don't mind my grammar mistakes plz. 


	3. forgiven?

New Place, New Everything By: Mistress of the Sakuras  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Review: Chapter 2  
  
While Sakura was dealing with the acid, he was dealing with something else  
  
"Okay," Sakura said to herself, "Now I'm supposed to pour 50ml into the beaker, or is that 100mL?" While Sakura was trying to figure out the amount she accidentally spilt some of the acid on Syaoran's new black shoes.  
  
"You done with that Sakura?" he asked with his back still turned to her.  
  
That knocked Sakura back into reality. "Ohhh, almost." That when Sakura suddenly noticed the acid burning right through Syaoran's shoes. "Ohhhhhh no! What have I done," she whispered to herself. Sakura bent down and tried to wipe off the acid.  
  
Syaoran suddenly noticed that some thing was touching his shoes. Just when he was about to turn around Sakura thought Oh crap, how am I gonna prevent his from seeing his shoe??? Umm ummm. think!!! And just then he turned around  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakura jumped up and started acting casualy, hoping he wouldn't notice anything. Syaoran looked at her. Sakura sweat dropped anime style. "What's wrong?" she said as her voice cracked a bit.  
  
"What's that smell?" Syaoran started to sniff the air. "It smells like something is burning. Can you smell it Sakura?" He looked Sakura straight into the eye not noticing his shoe yet.  
  
What am I going to do?, the young cherry blossom thought. " N-n-no, not at all, it just maybe the smell of the acid. I-i-it's not like we smell it everyday so it may just smell strange." Syaoran shrugged and turned back around believing Sakura's alibi, meanwhile she reverted her attention back to his poor acid burnt shoe, but this time staring at a black shoe with some scars and hole with a bit of his sock showing. "Ohhh nooooo," she said just above a whisper. Her hand quickly covered her mouth. Oh Kami-san please do NOT let Syaoran hear that. She waited for her prayer to be answered. She looked up at her lab partner with is back turned towards her; he stood still for about 3 seconds and then continued doing his things and not noticing anything. She sighed in relief. She knew he was going find out sooner or later but she just didn't want to be around him then. I have a plan!!!! The whole isn't THAT big. I just need to cover it up. She went to her backpack and pulled out a big black marker. "Oh look my shoe is untied," she deliberately said out loud so she had an excuse to be down there.  
  
"So tie it then," said her lab partner without looking at her.  
  
"Okay." She quickly bent down and as soon as she got down there, the quickly began work. She started to colour his sock black where the hole was in the shoe. She carefully coloured it in so that he would not feel anything and in no time she was done.  
  
"How long does it take a girl to tie a knot in her shoe lace?" Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
"I had to tie double knots," she replied jokingly while getting up and getting back to work. However when she got up she accidently pulled and untied Syaoran's shoelace but did not notice.  
  
Syaoran chuckled at her reply. "Lets just finish this lab without any interruptions okay?" Sakura nodded in response. Time past fast as the two chemistry students finished their lab. Sakura even forgot all about the tiny accident. Now with 2 minutes to go in class they started to tidy up.  
  
Sakura stretched and yawned. "Sooooo glad it's lunch! I'm starved!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her yawning. She looks like a little kitten just getting ready to nap. "Same here."  
  
*RING!!!*  
  
The bell finally rang and the students started to retrieve their belongings and walk out of their classroom. Sakura and Syaoran went to fetch their bags. During that time to Sakura's misfortune she was stepping on a certain shoelace, which belonged to a certain person with auburn hair. Syaoran was heading on his way to meet his friends when all of a sudden he tripped bringing Sakura down with him.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Moans were heard for the two as they opened their eyes. To there surprise they were on top of each other. The green eyes met with the brown eyes looking at each other and memorizing each other's features on their individual faces; from their eyes to their lips. Snapping out of it Sakura rolled off Syraoran and he tried to get up but Sakura was still on his shoelace so again they fell.  
  
Syaoran glanced at his shoelace. "Sakura, could you please get your foot off of my shoe lace.  
  
"Ohh, sorry," she said bitting her lip and getting up. "I really didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to do a lot of things," she said thinking about the shoe.  
  
"It's okay." The boy started to sit up looking at a few scrapes on his arm.  
  
"Here take these." Sakura handed him a few band-aids with the letter "S" and a cherry blossom. "Thanks, but I don't need them. I." Sakura interrupted him.  
  
"If you won't put them on I'll do it for you." Before Syaoran could decline the offer Sakura started to clean the wound with a wet towelette. Syaoran looked at her, She's very thoughtful and beautiful like an ideal person in a dream, better yet an angel.  
  
Sakura put on the band-aids and got up. "There all better. You could have gotten an infection which is just plain nasty." She made a weird face to exaggerate the word nasty.  
  
"Thanks," he replied with a smile and then reaching to tie his shoelace.  
  
Sakura remembered something, the shoe. "Syaoran!" His eyes quickly shot up. "Remember..you said it was okay that I did ALL those things that I didn't mean to do because they were accidents."  
  
"Yes.your forgiven or all your accidents."  
  
Sakura started to walk out of the room slowly backwards. "You said it! It's okay." He nodded assuring her. "Well, umm, I go to go meet some people sooo, umm I'll talk to you later and owe you the coffee then. Byes!" Then Sakura turned around and walk out of the room as fast as she could.  
  
"She was in a hurry," the boy said to himself, "Strange girl but beautiful." He continued to tie his shoelace and that was when he noticed something. There was a hole in his shoe along with some scars and his sock was coloured black. "What the.my shoe!!" Then he thought back to Sakura's words, Remember.,you said it was okay that I did All those things that I didn't mean to do because they were accidents. "KINOMOTOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DID THIS!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Sakura was walking towards the Sora doors.  
  
"Hey Eriol," Sakura said waving as she spotted where he was.  
  
"Hello," he shouted back. He and his two other friends started to walk towards Sakura. "I'd like you guys to meet Kinomoto Sakura, and this is my girlfriend Dajiboui Tomoyo my friend and Li Meiling. Just call each other by their first names." Then they all said there hello's and nice to meet you's. "I would introduce you to my other friend but I guess he's not here yet," he said looking around.  
  
"It's alright there's still plenty of time," Sakura replied with a smile.  
  
Eriol smiled and nodded. "I need to use the men's room to wash off the paint from art class so I'll be rite back." Eriol left and the three girls were left to chat.  
  
"Sooo," Tomoyo said breaking the silence, "Eriol says that you just moved here. How do you like it here? Having any problems adapting to this place?"  
  
"In this town everyone is sooo nice. Everything has been going quite fine except with this one guy."  
  
"What's thew matter?" The two friend of Eriol said in unison.  
  
"Well," she bit her lip, "I've been giving this one guy hard time by spilling coffee all over him then burning a hole through his shoe and leaving scars. I coloured his sock and I also made him late for his class too."  
  
The girls opposite of Sakura started to chuckle, which turned into giggles then the two just bursted out laughing.  
  
"I feel sooo sorry for that guy. Sakura what did he ever do to you?" Meiling asked as she wiped away her tears of laughter.  
  
"Nothing. I know it's horrible, but lets change the subject. Ummmmm, so Meiling do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Nooo, I have something better!" Her eyes sparkled at the thought.  
  
"What can be better?" the brown haired girl asked.  
  
"Well this little girl who is off day dreaming," Tomoyo said as she was pointing to Meiling, "claims she has a fiancé."  
  
"Whhhhattt????" Sakura's eyes nearly pooped out  
  
"What? I don't claim. He IS my fiancé. It was clearly arranged at age five."  
  
Tomoyo was used to hearing this story so it was no shock to her, however to this was the first time for Sakura hearing this.  
  
"At age FIVE??? Is that possible?" Sakura was left scratching her head.  
  
Meiling started to explain everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in the men's room.  
  
Ask Eriol walked to the sink he realized someone was holding a shoe and scrubbing it furiously. What in the world is my descendent doing? "Syaoran, what in the name of Kami-san are you doing?"  
  
The Auburn haired boy looked up and grumbled a hello.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I've been having the worst day all because of one person."  
  
"Let me guess, the same one who spilt coffee all over you and caused that hole in your shoe?" he said as he giggled.  
  
"YES!" He threw the shoe on the floor. "She's also the same one who coloured my sock black and caused me to fall twice and scrape myself and made me late for class."  
  
"She eh? A girl did all this to you? What did you ever do to her?" he said while washing his hands and drying them off.  
  
"NOTHING!!!!" he said trying back on his shoe.  
  
"Well tell ya what. I'll introduce you to this one girl. She's new, pretty and ." he was interrupted.  
  
" And you want Meiling to kill her. You know Meiling get jealous very easily. If any girl accidently bumps into me or touches me she'll annoy that girl to death."  
  
"Yes.. Meiling that problem," the dark haired boy said rubbing his chin. "Haven't you spoken to your Clan back home about this? You don't have any feelings for that girl so break it off."  
  
"Don't you think I've tried!!!! And the Clan says "let it be for now were just too busy to handle these small problems," I can't help it. I'll break it off soon."  
  
"Well I can still introduce you to this girl. She's already met Meiling and Tomoyo, they're actually together right now."  
  
"Sure lets go meet them."  
  
The two long time friends exited the washroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile back with the girls.  
  
"Wow that is quite the story (A.N. the story about the bird and stuff). That person is very sweet," Sakura said admiring about that special person Meiling has in her life. "I really have to meet this guy."  
  
"You will," said Tomoyo. "That was the person Eriol wanted to also introduce to you earlier."  
  
"Really? What's his name?"  
  
"That person's name is L.right over there and is coming towards us." Tomoyo turned Sakura around and pointed towards a direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dun Dun Dun what will happen next? I really have no clue! People tell me what to do. 


	4. YOU!

New Place, New Everything By: Mistress of the Sakuras  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
Review: Chapter 3  
  
"Wow that is quite the story (A.N. the story about the bird and stuff). That person is very sweet," Sakura said admiring about that special person Meiling has in her life. "I really have to meet this guy."  
  
"You will," said Tomoyo. "That was the person Eriol wanted to also introduce to you earlier."  
  
"Really? What's his name?"  
  
"That person's name is L.right over there and is coming towards us." Tomoyo turned Sakura around and pointed towards a direction.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Where? Where? I don't see," Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Over there!!!" Tomoyo pointed. All Sakura saw was her chemistry partner. Her face went a tad pail.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Nothing." Sakura gulped hard. That can't be the same person. Can it? She turned around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Guys still walking over~*~*~*~  
  
"So where's that girl you said would be person that would be great for me?" Asked Syoaran.  
  
"Over there can't you see her? The one who is facing the other way."  
  
"Ohh, I see."  
  
The two approached the girls. "Hey there ladies were back. Why is she turned the other way?" Eriol asked his girlfriend. She shrugged and Eriol continued. "Sakura I'd like you to meet my friend Li Syoaran. Kinomoto Sakura meet my friend."  
  
Sakura turned and sweat dropped, "H-Hi!" "IT'S YOU!!!!!!" Syoaran exclaimed pointing straight at Sakura and giving her a very strange glare.  
  
Everyone just looked at the two wondering what was going on. Looking at Sakura then Syoaran, then back to Sakura and then to Syoaran. This continued this action for a while longer.  
  
"I-I-It's me alright," said the quite nervous Sakura.  
  
"You guys know each other?" the three others said in unison.  
  
"Well girls, you know that shoe thingy that I talked to you guys about?" everyone nodded, "well, he was the victim."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You owe me," growled Syoaran.  
  
"I know," she pleaded, "How abouts I take you shopping for a new set of shoes tomorrow, we do have the day off."  
  
"I dunno some thing could happen, like you destroying a pair of pants because you've already got to my shoes and my uniform."  
  
"Syoaran clam yourself," meiling patted him on his shoulder. Syoaran just shrugged it off. "I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it. Plus it could have happened to anyone. Sorry Sakura my boyfriend here gets mad pretty easily and yes he will accept your invitation to the mall." Syoaran glared at meiling.  
  
Boyfriend? Sakura thought Well I have no luck with him. I really didn't mean to mess up everything. Being my first day and all.  
  
"Say Sakura, your new rite? So that means you don't know the town that well, So how about we all show you around?" everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ little Later  
  
"I'm stuffed, you food here is great!" Sakura said patting her stomach. Wait till I tell Kero and rub it in. Sakura then chuckled.  
  
"S-s-aurra??? What's so funny?,' Tomoyo asked.  
  
"N-n-othing..just nothing."  
  
"Hey how about we go to the penguin park. Have you ever been there?" asked Eriol.  
  
Sakura simply shook her head. "Can we go?"  
  
"Sure..I guess," said Syoaran coldy although he did seem a bit mesmerized by her beauty.  
  
  
  
I know this is a really short chapeter but I a have soo much homework, hope u liked it, something should be up soon, and tell me what to write!!!!  
  
thanks 


End file.
